1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nano bubble generating nozzle and an oral cleaning device including the same, and more particularly to a nano bubble generating nozzle which mixes gas with flowing liquid so that the liquid can contain nano bubble and an oral cleaning device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a bubble generating device refers to a device for generating and providing bubbles having various sizes.
The bubble generating device is used for various purposes according to a need of a user. For example, the bubble generating device may be used to provide bubbles into a washing tub to improve washing force, may be used for a cleaning operation for providing bubbles into a bath tub to improve a bathing effect, or may be used for a purpose of purifying water.
The bubble generating device mixes liquid obtained by pressing gas so that the gas is solved therein with circulating liquid and then reduces the pressure of the liquid so that the liquid is ejected while bubbles are contained in the flowing liquid.
However, the liquid in which the gas is pressed and solved needs to be mixed with the liquid circulating again, and after liquid in which the gas is pressed and solved is mixed with the circulating liquid, the pressure of the gas needs to be reduced again so that the mixed liquid is ejected.
That is, a high-pressure pump for pressing gas needs to be used to press and solve the gas in liquid. However, since gas needs to be contained in liquid by using a high-performance high-pressure pump to decrease sizes of bubbles, a configuration of the device becomes complex and manufacturing costs increase.
Further, in a device which uses a shear force of a rotary blade to generate bubbles after liquid obtained by pressing and solving gas and circulating liquid are mixed, the rotary blade as well as the high-pressure pump is necessary to generate cavitations. Accordingly, since a separate drive unit for driving the rotary blade is necessary, the configuration of the device becomes more complex.
In addition, maintenance costs of the rotary blade increase due to rapid corrosion and severe vibrations of a blade accompanied when the cavitations are generated.